


Halloween Horror Night

by Arsmbbxiuho



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsmbbxiuho/pseuds/Arsmbbxiuho
Summary: Halloween is just around the corner and GOT7 are interested in going to one of the halloween horror nights being put on by a nearby amusement park. They end up venturing to the haunted house. All 7 members go in, but only 6 come out. What happened to the other member? Who killed him and why? That’s what everyone wants to know.
Kudos: 5





	1. Suggestion

Finally October had come around. It’s my favorite holiday. I have loved Halloween ever since I was a kid. I would go trick or treating and I would dress up as everything and anything. My favorite outfit was probably when I dressed up as the Hulk. I have never been muscular, so it was fun to put on all that fake padding to make myself look bigger. I’ve always been on the leaner side and everyone made fun of me for being the oldest, yet being the thinnest. It’s not my fault! 

Anyways, it was Halloween season and one of the best things to do during Halloween season was go to a haunted house. Jaebeom had suggested we all go to a nearby amusement park to attend the Halloween horror night. I was down for that. We all were, except for Jackson and Youngjae. They were a bit hesitant.

“Why do we have to go to Halloween horror night tonight?” whined Youngjae and Jackson. They hated being scared. They didn’t like the adrenaline rush like we did. 

“It’s fun! Nothing like scaring yourself to get into the Halloween spirit!” Jaebeom replied as he put on his Frankenstein costume

“Come on, we can dress up and you don’t HAVE to do everything. It’ll be a fun experience,” Bambam said. He was in a Black Panther costume. 

“You can go this year and then if you really don’t like it, just don’t come with us next year,” Jinyoung responded. All Jinyoung had for his costume was the black line from the Parasite movie. Seemed on par for him. 

“Fine, but I’m sure we both won’t be going back next year,” Jackson replied. He then put on his cape.

“You’ll both be okay,” I said to try and make them feel a bit better. I gave them both a soft squeeze on their arm to try and calm them down.

“Thanks Mark. You better protect us then,” Youngjae said. Youngjae went to go put on his Waldo costume. 

“I’ll protect you both too,” Yugyeom replied as he stood in front of Youngjae and Jackson pretending to be their body guard. Yugyeom could be such a dork sometimes. He was wearing a suit from Men in Black, so it did fit his cosplay. 

“The park opens in an hour. We gotta get going to make the most of it,” Jaebeom said as he pushed everyone out the door. 

“You have the tickets right, Mark?” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah, I have the tickets,” I replied. We all got into the car and I drove us to the amusement park. It was a bit awkward for me to sit in the front seat because I was going as a bunny. The tail was a bit uncomfortable to sit on. 

We played some chill songs in the car to ease Youngjae’s and Jackson’s minds. It didn’t seem to work. You could see on their faces that they were nervous. I felt a bit bad, but we had to go tonight. 

We arrived at the park and the parking lot was already combing with cars and there were many people walking towards the entrance. 

“We should’ve left earlier,” Bambam said. He sure was excited to go. I pulled into a space near the left side of the parking lot, which wasn’t too far of a walk to the entrance. 

“Alright everyone let’s go. There’s already a long line forming to get in,” Jinyoung said. Everyone exited the car and hurried towards the entrance. The entrance was decorated with pumpkins and the employees were all dressed up wearing different costumes. Some dressed as witches and warlocks and others were dressed as pirates and ghosts. 

“They’re just people in costumes. They’re just people in costumes.” I could hear Youngjae repeating to himself. 

“Don’t worry, Youngae. Just stick by me, alright?” Jaebeom said to Youngjae. Youngjae then linked his arm with Jaebeom. We all walked toward the line, which was moving pretty quickly. The park probably expected a large turn out during the first week, so that’s probably why the line was moving fast. 

“What should we do first?” Yugyeom asked. Luckily, an employee dressed as a pirate was passing out maps, so we could check it out and pick our route before we went in. 

“We should head to the back of the park and then make our way forward,” I suggested. Everyone agreed with me, so the first thing in the back was a ride called Demon. It had a few loop-the-loops in the ride. Jackson and Youngjae weren’t going to ride it with us, so they were going to sit that one out. 

“Ooh there’s a haunted house right next to it!” Jinyoung said while pointing towards the right of the ride on the map. 

“Jackson and Youngjae, you guys HAVE to come in with us,” Bambam commented towards the scaredy cats. Jackson and Youngjae looked at each other with fear.

“You can be in the middle of us all. We’ll be right there with you,” Jaebeom said. That seemed to help push them towards going in with us. 

“Fine, we’ll go in. You better not ditch us in there,” Jackson responded. Youngjae agreed to go in as well. 

As we gave our tickets to the worker, she ripped them up and let us in to the park. 

“Have a scary night!” the worker said. 

“No thanks,” Youngjae replied under his breath. I laughed. 

“Today is the day to be scared. Get all those screams out!” I said to Youngjae. He just shook his head. We all walked to the back of the park to the Demon ride. We walked by headless horsemen, open caskets, and even some tombstones. The park had gone all out this year it seems. The food stands were also selling themed items like corn dogs shaped like coffins, pretzels shaped like skeletons, and bloody drinks that were just fruit punch. I love it! 

We finally made it to the demon ride and there wasn’t a really long line. I guess I was right to suggest going to the back of the park. Most people seem to always start in the front, so we basically got on the ride as soon as we got there. 

“Are you sure you two don’t wanna ride with us?” Yugyeom asked Youngjae and Jackson.

“Oh yeah. We’ll be perfectly fine sitting this one out,” Jackson said. 

“Yeah. We’ll just sit here with our corn dogs and think to ourselves how sad we are to miss that scary ride,” Youngjae responded sarcastically. 

“Suit yourselves!” Jaebeom said as we all got in line. We just had to wait for one group to go before us and then it was our turn to get on. It was such a fun ride. You can sometimes hit your head against the sides during the loop-the-loops, but it isn’t too bad. I definitely screamed loudly! I wonder if Youngjae and Jackson heard us scream. 

The ride had come to an end and it was such a blast! I wish Youngjae and Jackson would’ve rode it with us. We walk off the ride and towards the exit.

“Wow that was so much fun. We should ride it again after we do the haunted house,” Jinyoung said. 

“Totally! Let’s do that again!” I responded while putting my arm around Jinyoung. He smiled at me and put his head against my shoulder. 

“Oh you love birds, stop with the PDA,” Bambam said as he pretended to gag and walk over to the waiting couple. Jackson spots us as soon as we leave the exit. 

“Damn that was fast! No line?” Jackson asked.

“We just had to wait for 1 group and then it was our turn.” Yugyeom answered. 

“Dang. I was hoping for a longer wait, so we had more time between that and going to the haunted house,” Youngae responded. He was kind of smart, at least he had that going for him.

“Well, looks like it’s haunted house time!” Jaebeom said. Jackson and Youngjae groaned.

“What do we get for going inside with you all?” Youngjae asked. 

“The satisfaction that you went through a haunted house?” Jinyoung suggested. 

“No. We want a legit reward. We deserve it. If we die in there, you’ll all be to blame!” Jackson responded. 

“Fine, what do you guys want?” I asked. Youngjae and Jackson discussed for a bit and had come to a consensus.

“We want you all to call us hyung for the rest of the night!” Jackson had said.

“Wait, Yugyeom and I already call you both hyung,” Bambam responded. 

“Yeah, but they never do,” Youngjae said teasingly while he pointed at Jaebeom, Jinyoung, and me. 

“Fine, we’ll allow it for the night,” Jaebeom said reluctantly. Jackson coughs, implying Jaebeom had forgotten something.

“Hyungs,” Jaebeom added. Jackson and Youngjae giggled and looked very satisfied. 

“Okay, let’s get going then, hyungs” I said as we walked on over to the haunted house. There was a pretty long line for it, since it was one of the main attractions you can only find during Halloween horror night. It was a fun house you’d find at a carnival or circus. You could hear maniacal laughter coming out from the open windows and the sound of screams as the entrance door would open. Soon, the group before us entered and now we were all feeling a bit anxious.

“Wait are you guys scared too?” Youngjae asked as he looked around at everyone. 

“Well duh, but we enjoy it,” Yugyeom replied. As soon as he said that, the employee was ushering us inside the haunted fun house. 

“Enjoy!” the employee said. Well, time to see if it’s as scary as it seems. Jaebeom and Jinyoung had started our line. Next was Youngjae and Jackson. At the tail, it was Bambam, Yugyeom, and me. 

“Ready?” Jaebeom said as he looked back at us all.

“Let’s get it!” Bambam said. I closed the door behind me and now we were all covered in darkness. Let the scares begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you find this first chapter a bit intriguing. I wanted to write something Halloween related since it's October now.


	2. Knife in the Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All 7 of them made it into the haunted house, but who won't make it out alive?

With the absence of light, it made it very hard to see where we were going. The only bit of light we had was from the little strips of LEDs on the floor leading us around. Jaebeom was leading the way and you could hear the sound of our footsteps slowly going forward. 

“Oh my god. I can’t see!” Youngjae shouted out dramatically.

“That’s the point,” Bambam responded. The first room was a carnival booth entrance with tickets and a clown standing still at the booth. We walked by and as soon as we did, the clown jumped with some flashing lights and that really scared us all. The look on Jackson’s face was priceless.

“Oh my god Jackson, your face!” I said. Everyone turned to see that Jackson had turned a bit pale. 

“Shut up, let’s keep going. I want this over with,” Jackson replied. We kept going forward past the ticket booth and finally made it to the carnival games. The classic circus music was playing. We could feel the wind going past us, which felt like darts were zipping by our ears. The games were lightly lit so we could see shadows of people in the booths. The zombie workers popped out to scare us. Youngjae’s scream was the loudest again this time. 

“Ah I want out!” Youngjae screamed. It was a bit too late for that. We finished the carnival game room and finally entered the circus tent. We had to push open the curtain to enter and we could hear Jaebeom’s scream first. As soon as I walked by the curtain, I could see that there were figures standing around dressed as different carnival acts like the ringmaster and acrobats. They were still, so I kind of had a feeling one of them was going to scare us all.

“I bet that one is going to scare us,” Jinyoung said as he pointed at the ringmaster. As soon as he said this, the acrobat next to the elephant statue started moving and scared us. 

“Well that was not what I was expecting,” JInyoung said. Soon we were onto the last room which was just a mirror fun house and we had to find our way out through the mirror maze. We were making good progress when something came out to scare us and then as Yugyeom and Bambam walked forward, they noticed Jinyoung was lying on the floor. 

“Hey Jinyoung. What are you doing on the floor?” Yugyeom asked. He knelt down to shake Jinyoung. No response.

“Jinyoung, for real. Get up! Don’t scare us like this,” Jaebeom had said. Jinyoung was still not getting up. I knelt down to shake Jinyoung and suddenly felt warm liquid on my hand. I lifted it up to my nose to smell and it smelt like metal. Was this blood? 

“Umm guys, I think I touched some liquid,” I said freaking out. As soon as I said this, we all started shouting to the workers to turn on the lights. We took out our phones to turn on the flashlight and sure enough, there was a pool of red around Jinyoung. 

“Someone call 911 right now!” Jackson shouted. We turned Jinyoung over and found a stab wound in his back. Youngjae started to apply pressure over the wound to try and stop the blood from coming out. The lights suddenly came on and the EMT were luckily on sight already and were helping Jinyoung out. They started to bandage up the wound and put him on a stretcher. We followed them out of the haunted house and noticed a crowd had grown around it. Everyone was probably curious as to why the haunted house had stopped letting people in. Little did they know, a murder had taken place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was over a month late. I'm still not sure where to go with this lol so this is just going by ear. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Aftermath

Jinyoung was on his way to the hospital while we had to stay at the amusement park to wait for the police to come take our statements. I had never really had to deal with the police, so I was a bit nervous. 

“So all 7 of you went in to the haunted house. Which one of you noticed him first?” the police officer asked. He introduced himself as Officer Junmyeon. 

“Yugyeom and I were the ones to find him slumped on the floor,” Bambam replied.

“We noticed a pool of liquid around him and started asking to turn on the lights and call 911,” Yugyeom said. 

“Anything else any of you want to add?”

“Could it be that one of the workers that scared us accidentally had a real knife on them when they scared us?” Jaebeom had asked.

“I’m not sure of all the details and I do not want to give out any false information. We will look into it and get back to you all. Anything we find out, the 6 of you will be the first to know. Please give us a call if you have any more information to help us in the investigation,” Officer Junmyeon said as he gave us a card. We all thanked him as the officer left and we all started walking back to our car. 

“Well this was a horrible night,” Youngjae said. We all nodded in agreement. We walked back silently to the car and made our way to the hospital. 

They arrived at Mt. Zion hospital and immediately parked and hurried in. The receptionist was on the phone while all of us were waiting for her. 

“Okay. Your appointment is confirmed for this Friday at 3 PM. Thank you,” the receptionist said and then hung up the phone. She typed some things into her computer then looked at the 6 of us and waved us over.

“How may I help you?” 

“We’re here to see a patient. He was taken here immediately in an ambulance,” I said. 

“Okay. What is his last name?”

“Park. First name is Jinyoung,” Jaebeom replied.

“Birthday?”

“September 22, 1994.” We all knew this by heart. 

“Hmmm I don't have a room for him yet. Why did he arrive in an ambulance?”

“He was stabbed,” Bambam had said. She typed some more. 

“It looks like he’s still in the operating room. I’ll let the nurse know you all are here for him. Please have a seat in the meantime.” The receptionist pointed toward the empty seats. The receptionist then picked up the phone to call the nurse to let her know we were here for Jinyoung. We all went to sit down and were just sitting in silence. We didn't know what to say. We were all just worried, maybe some more than others. 

“I know surgeries can take a while, but man this hour is passing by so slowly,” Yugyeom replied. We were all getting a bit restless just sitting and twiddling our fingers waiting for an update on Jinyoung. Soon, a nurse started walking over to the receptionist. We all sat up straight in our seats hoping she was the nurse for Jinyoung. We all looked over with anxiety. The receptionist then pointed in our direction and we knew we would be getting some news. The nurse looked over at us with sorrow and walked over. No, maybe it was just her being tired. Maybe I’m reading too much into it. 

“Are you all here for Mr. Park?” the nurse asks us. We all nod.

“Hello. My name is Elkie. I’m one of his nurses. Let’s go find a room and I’ll give you all some updates,” she said as we all got up to follow her. She led us to a hospital room and we filed inside as she closed the door behind her. 

“I think you all should have a seat.” We took our seats and eagerly waited for the news. 

“Unfortunately, I don't have much good news. Jinyoung isn't doing very well. The knife pierced some vital organs and he’s got massive internal bleeding. The doctors are doing what they can, but there is only so much they can do to stop the bleeding. Are you his only loved ones? Can you contact his family?” We all nodded and immediately Jaebeom left the room to start making some calls. I definitely do not want to be Jaebeom right now. 

“How much longer do you think this surgery would take?” Youngjae asked. The nurse let out a sigh.

“I'm sorry. I do not know. These kinds of cases are hard because of all the bleeding. I don't want to give you any false hope. I have to go back, but I’ll come back soon with more updates. Right now, just sit tight and maybe go grab some food in the cafeteria. The Salisbury steak isn't too bad,” the nurse said as she exited the room. We thanked her for the updates and sent Yugyeom to get us some food in the cafeteria. 

“God I can't believe this is happening,” Jackson said. 

“We should try to stay positive,” I replied. Everyone just looked like they were going to cry. 

Yugyeom came back with the food and we all scarfed it down quickly. I guess we were hungrier than we had thought. Just a few hours ago we were all laughing and having fun at the amusement park and now here we were wondering if one of our friends was going to pull through. So much can change in such a short amount of time. 

“I'm gonna get some fresh air,” I said as I got up to leave the room. I needed to wash my hands. There was still some blood on them from when I had reached down to Jinyoung and touched his blood. I scrubbed my hands hard. I needed all the blood gone. I washed my hands for what seemed like half an hour. I then went back to the room with wrinkled fingertips and saw the nurse had come back. Everyone was crying. Youngjae came over and just hugged me while sobbing. 

“I'm so sorry,” the nurse had said looking at me. I knew right away what had happened. Jinyoung didn't make it. He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> This story has been challenging for me to write lol but I'll continue when I can!


End file.
